Taking Chances
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Chance Racer is a super. He meets Violet, and must choose between his life's passion and his life's love. He has a glove which, when it comes into contact with another super, he can mimic their powers. Can he use this to save Violet and the world? R&R. Cover made by LaTigressa1 from Deviantart.
1. Prologue

This is my fan sequel to the Incredibles. My new OC Chance Avon Racer is a super, but he doesn't know it. You will see his powers later. I won't really give a summary, so I will just start the story. I am willing to listen to people who are willing to help make the story better.

Prologue

A man watched though the huge glass window, as the woman he loved was birthing their son. This man was Casey Avery Racer, a world renowned racecar driver. There were not many people who didn't know about him. This man was ferocious on the race track, but everywhere else, he was the nicest guy you could ever hope to meet. This man was never seen without a smile on his face. Casey owed his success to his brother in law Avon, who founded and owned Avon Racing Academy. Without Avon, Casey would be a normal man.

His thoughts were suddenly ended by the sound of a newborn crying. Casey looked, and saw his son wrapped in a blanket in his mother's arms. Casey walked in, and stood by his wife.

"I have a name in mind," said Casey, as Lola looked at her husband, "Why don't we call him Chance Avon Racer?" Lola thought about it, and liked the name. There had been a chance, according to a doctor, that the child would be a miscarriage. They gave him his middle name Avon after Lola's brother, and both of them knew, Chance was going to grow up to do great things. Little did Casey know that Lola was a super in disguise, and he would never find out. Lola had the power to control electronic objects. She could wave her hand over a pile of circuitry and make it into whatever she wanted. They were not aware that Chance had inherited the power.

…

Two years later, disaster struck. Chance was at home with a babysitter, too young to be at the race that his Father was currently running. In the stands was Lola, cheering for her husband along with many other of his fans. Suddenly, Casey's front tire blew out, and he began to lose control. This car lacked several safety features that would come out in later years. Soon, Casey's car was rolling along. Before the rolling could stop, another car accidentally slammed into the car, unable to stop in time.

The car flew and smashed against a concrete barrier. Paramedics were on the scene instantly, as they pulled Casey from the burning car. But when they got his helmet off, they found that it was too late. Casey Avery Racer had gone to that big racing headquarters in the sky. Lola was devastated, as she was bawling the whole way home. The worst part of this, Chance would not remember this, so he was forced to grow up without a dad. How could she raise her son on her own?

When Chance was fourteen, disaster struck again. Lola was diagnosed with Breast cancer, which took her. She was off to meet with Casey in the great beyond. Chance, now old enough to comprehend death, was inconsolable. His uncle Avon took him in. Avon still owned Avon Racing Academy, and took Chance there whenever he could. It was here that Chance discovered racing. No one had ever told him his racing legend of a father had died in an accident. Avon felt it would only make it worse for Chance, to have to learn of his dad's death while trying to cope with his mom's.

Now, at age seventeen, Chance had taken up racing in Avon Racing Academy, and planned to buy it from his uncle when he was old enough and had enough money. He must have inherited his father's skills, because on his first race (and every race after that) he won the gold.

Little did Chance know that his life was about to change forever. One night, when Chance was in the basement of his Uncle's house, he was trying to fix a laptop, as he had always been good with electronics. There was something on the laptop that he could not make out in the light, so he put his hand over the laptop to get a better look at the writing. The parts that were scattered all over the table began to move around. The next thing Casey knew, the laptop was in one piece. He hit the power button, and suddenly, the laptop powered up, perfectly functioning. He picked the laptop up and showed his uncle of his success.

"Chance," said his uncle, in a serious tone, "there's something that I have been keeping from you the day I first met you."

"If it's about my parents," said Chance, "then I already know."

"It's more about your mother," said Avon. Chance shut up, and listened with perked ears at was his uncle had to say.

"Chance," he said, "your mother was a super; she could make any machinery bow to her will. Just by waving her hand over a pile of circuitry and parts, it would become whatever she wanted it to, and would do just as she commanded it. I bet you don't remember, but you had a little toy robot that was ruined when your house flooded. You refused to let it be thrown away, but the water it was holding was making it nonfunctional. When you waved your hand over it, it was working as well as they day you opened it. You have your mother's powers." Chance couldn't believe his ears. While it did explain the laptop phenomenon, it still came as a shock. Chance didn't know it yet, but this skill would help him on the greatest adventure of his life.

And that's all she wrote. I hope you guys like how this started, because it's just beginning. I am actually excited to keep going on this, but I feel that I should stop for now and wait until some people have read this to see what they think of it.


	2. A Chance Meeting

Chapter One

A Chance Meeting

It had been two years since Syndrome's defeat. The Parr family had been swayed into crime fighting when a crook or criminal mastermind decided to disturb the peace of Metroville. Violet was in her room, reading a magazine she had read a million times. She would not normally be reading it, but right now, she would do anything to get her mind off him. Tony. She had found him cheating on her. When she found that, she was heartbroken, refusing to leave her room, save for school so long as she could avoid Tony.

She had found comfort in reading, and other things that would help take her mind off of Tony. Suddenly, the door was rapped upon.

"Come in," said Violet, putting the magazine down. The door opened, and Mrs. Parr walked into the room.

"Hey, Violet," said Mrs. Parr, "I know you're hurt by what Tony did, but you can't just stay in your room all the time, it's unhealthy. Your dad and brother are going to Avon Racing Academy, to see the big race, and they wanted to know if you'd like to come."

"I don't really like the smell of burning rubber," said Violet.

"Well," said Mrs. Parr, "I'm sure there are some chores you could do around the house."

"Bye mom," said Violet, leaving her room, and into her father's car. Mrs. Parr smirked,

"Works every time."

…

Chance sighed, putting on his helmet. He had learned of his father's death during the annual Avon Avenger Challenge. This challenge called for Racers from around the world to Race, and become the Avon Avenger for the year. The Avon Avenger would receive five thousand dollars in cash, a gold Trophy, and permanent spot on the Avon wall of fame. Casey had earned his spot, but he had decided to go for two, and that was the race that he died in. Chance was only able to convince his uncle to let him race by spending his life savings on making his car as safe as a bunker. However, before he could strap in, he had to go and talk to the fans. People could request to see the racer representing their desired country, and today, Chance was representing his home turf.

Each racer was given their own room to meet with the fans, and it came as a surprise that someone wanted to meet him. He walked in, to find a man with blonde hair and large muscles, a boy that looked similar, but with no muscles. He also saw a girl with black hair, with her nose stuck in a book. The man, assumingly her dad, told her to put the book down and be respectful to the racer.

"Well," said Chance, "I hope you guys enjoy the show today." The father spoke up,

"Sorry," he said, "we didn't quite understand that." Chance realized why, and removed his helmet.

"Sorry," he said, "my bad. What can I do for you?" The boy spoke up,

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure thing kiddo." Chance took a note pad from a pocket, as well as a pen. Upon learning his name was Dash, he wrote a message telling Dash to go after his dreams and let nothing stand in the way. He ripped the paper from the pad, and handed it to the boy. The boy seemed super excited. He talked with them a bit more, and then excused himself, saying that he needed to get to the car.

Inside the car, Chance was strapping in, and praying that he would not suffer the same fate as his father. His crew checked the car to make sure it was in tip top condition, and it was. Chance had his foot on the pedal, waiting for the flag to signal it was time to go. When it was time, Chance slammed down, dodging the other cars and jumping into first place. He drove faster and faster, the other racers doing all they could to catch up, but their attempts were in vain. Chance had absolutely no trouble crossing the finish line three times before the other racers. When Chance was just in front of the finish line, he swerved, and crossed the finish line in a drift. However, he put in too much power, and began to roll the car. The audience was shocked to see that. The crew instantly ran to see if he was okay. They took off his helmet. For a moment, it seemed he had died along with his dad, but then his eyes opened. After his crew stared at him for a few minutes, he spoke,

"Shoot," he said, "is the car okay?" The crew laughed laughter of relief, and hauled Chance to his feet, and he waved at the cheering audience. Avon ran to meet his nephew.

"Chance Avon Racer," he said, "If you EVER pull a stunt like that again, you are out of racing, you hear me?" Avon was not angry with his nephew, but more concerned. His heart had almost stopped when his motionless body had been taken from the car. The car itself received minimal damage, and could be fixed in an hour or two.

"Yeah," said Chance, "I read you loud and…Very loud."

"Get your ass up on that stage this instant." said Avon. Chance ran to it, giving Avon a chance to mellow out.

Chance got his cash prize, the trophy, and had his picture put right next to his father's. When he went to see his picture on the wall, he saw his father's picture next to his own. Chance felt a lump in his throat, and had a hard time keeping from crying. Finally, he fought off the tears.

…

Violet was walking with her Brother and Father on the way out. Dash and Dad decided to go to the gift shop to get a souvenir for Jack-Jack and Mom. Violet said she would meet them at the car. She went to the bench around the corner from the gift shop. She looked around, and satisfied that no one was looking, she began to cry. The thought that Tony stabbed her back and broke her heart in one fell swoop was overwhelming. This time, she had nothing to occupy her attention, and therefore, could not keep the tears back.

…

Chance was walking back to his car. His uncle had driven home the first opportunity he got, leaving Chance to take his own car home. As he walked along, he heard the sound of crying. Chance considered himself to be a caring person, so he took a detour from his car to the sound of the crying. He found a girl with raven hair, in blue jeans and a black sweater. Chance took a seat next to her,

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She jumped, like Chance had just jumped from behind a corner and scared her. She tried to hide her tears, telling him that all was fine, but she failed in that department.

"It's okay," said Chance, "you can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"My boyfriend cheated on me," she said, "and I don't know if I can love again,"

"Wow," said Chance, "what a punk, hurting a pretty girl like that? He should know how to treat a lady."

"I don't suppose," said Violet, "you have any sadness, I mean, you won the gold."

"As a matter of fact," said Chance, "my life hasn't been cupcakes and sprinkles either. I've had some pretty sad stuff happen to me."

"Like what?" asked Violet,

"My father was killed in a racing accident when I was two, so I don't remember him, and my mom died of cancer when I was fourteen." Violet felt like she had just done the most horrid thing.

"I'm really sorry." She said,

"That's okay," said Chance, "you didn't know." The pair got to talking, and they learned that they were around the same age.

"I'm Chance," said Chance, offering his hand to Violet,

"I'm Violet," said Violet, shaking his hand with her own. But their conversation was interrupted.

"Get away from my daughter," said a voice, an angry one. Mr. Parr was there, clearly disliking what Chance was doing,

"We're just talking," said Violet,

"A likely story," said Mr. Parr, "if I catch you near my daughter again, I will beat you so hard your grandkids will have bruises." Chance got up and into his car faster than a rabbit to their hole.

As chance drove along, he realized he had some sort of feelings for Violet, but he couldn't figure out what they were…

Chapter one, done. I hope you liked this, because this was fun to write.


	3. Chances are I love you

Chapter three

Chances are I love you.

Violet, Dash, and Mr. Parr were on their way home from Avon Racing Academy. Mr. Parr bought a coffee mug for Helen and a teddy bear with the Avon Racing Academy logo sewn into the chest for Jack-Jack. As Mr. Parr drove along, Violet spoke up,

"Dad," she said, "can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it?" asked Mr. Parr,

"About that guy I was talking to," she said, "he wasn't doing anything wrong."

"And my aunt is a donkey," said Mr. Parr, sarcastically, "I told that boy to leave because I was protecting you."

"From what?" asked Violet, "casual conversation? If it's a crime to talk to someone, who happens to be a boy, are you gonna beat ME up?"

"Violet," said Mr. Parr, starting to get mad, "after what Tony did to you, do you really think it's safe to date again?"

"No two boys are exactly the same." Said Violet.

"Oh please," said Mr. Parr, "you've seen one Teenage boy, you've seen them all."

"So does that mean YOU were a cheater when YOU were a teen?"

"VIOLET PARR," Bob was shouting at this point, "IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, YOU ARE GROUNDED. YOU HEAR ME?" With the fight knocked out of her, Violet simply nodded. The rest of the drive was wordless. When Violet returned home, she returned to her room, and only came out when dinner was ready.

Later, Violet saw Chance again, and she convinced him to give her his cell phone number. Violet and Chance texted each other under Mr. Parr's nose. It soon escalated to Violet sneaking out to see him. Late at night, when all were asleep, Violet would sneak out her window, and into Chance's car. They would go to restaurants, arcades, movie theaters, and even to a play. Thankfully, Chance could drive fast, and safely, and always got Violet home before anyone knew what had happened.

One night, as Mrs. Parr came to talk to Violet about the upcoming day, she noticed that the bed was vacant. She saw the window was open, and she went out. She saw a figure get into a car, and the car drove off. She got into her own car, and began to follow. She knew this was Violet, but who was the driver, and were there others in the car? Helen followed the car until it parked at a book store. Helen got out and stood in front of the pair. She didn't recognize the boy, but Violet tried to hide behind the boy, thinking that Helen had only seen him.

"Violet," she said, sternly, "who is this? Why are you here at such a late hour? And don't you know this isn't a good book store? I tell you, you'll find much better books (in better shape might I add) at the one on the corner of Chow and Maine." Violet was shaking,

"Um, Mrs. Parr, I presume." Said the boy, "Violet had no part in this, I-"

"Don't try to cover for her," said Helen. Both teens look frightened. Realizing what she had done, she said, "you both need to calm down. I realize that this boy wasn't on your father's good side, and now I see he is a good boy who would not harm you, so you may continue doing this, as long as it doesn't affect your school work. And as long as you don't go anywhere that would corrupt her. Got it?"

This took a great weight off of their shoulders. Mrs. Parr didn't tell Mr. Parr about what was happening here. It was healthy to have a good relationship, and Bob was wrong in saying that all teenage boys are alike. Chance was a good boy who meant the best for Violet.

After two weeks of this, Chance realized what the strong feelings for Violet were: Love. Chance had finally come to terms with his feelings; he was in love with Violet. He had to tell her, but how? He eventually decided to tell her up front. One night, when he picked her up, he started to get nervous. IF Violet rejected him, it would be one awkward drive. She got into his front seat, and strapped in. Chance had altered his plan, and there was no point in putting it off. It was time to get it over with.

"Violet," said Chance, as Violet looked at him, "I left my wallet in the glove compartment, can you get it for me?" She opened the glove compartment; only, there was no wallet, but an envelope that said "To Violet". She gave him a confused look,

"Oh," said Chance, "I kinda had you open that so you could see the gift for you. I have my wallet in my back pocket." Violet took the envelope and tore the seal. There was a piece of paper folded up. She unfolded it. The moon was providing enough light for her to see.

"Dear Violet,

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

Oh wait, you are Violet,

Well, I love you."

She read it over and over again. As corny as the poem was, it brought her a feeling. A tear formed on the edge of her eye.

"Umm," said Chance, not having gotten the reaction he had hoped for. Violet wiped away the tear, and said,

"I love you too, Chance." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Chance couldn't believe what had just taken place. She actually loved him back. This was going to be a great relationship.

Chapter two done with. I really hope I wasn't too bad here.


	4. Tony's New Life

Chapter Three

Tony's New Life.

A boat raced across the ocean, miles away from land. The driver of the boat occasionally took glances at the passenger, a teenage boy with brown hair. There was a rowboat being towed by the Speed Boat, and inside the cargo area of the speed boat was some food, water, some magazines, and even a waterproof pillow and blanket. Finally, the boat slowed to a stop.

"Are you sure that this is what you want, Tony?" asked the man, "Because even now, we can go back to the city."

"I wouldn't be in this seat if this wasn't it," said Tony, "now remember to erase all files of me and the memories too."

"Okay, Tony." Said the man, his Uncle, "you are aware that once you get in that boat, there's no turning back, right?"

"I know what I am getting myself into," said Tony, "and I know this is for the best."

"Well," said his uncle, "don't say I didn't warn you." Tony took the bags of food, water, and other things, and put them in the rowboat. He jumped in, and grabbed some paddles. He began to row away from his uncle. His uncle watched him row until he disappeared behind the horizon. The man wiped away some tears. Tony had always been a good guy. He was even willing to overlook the act of adultery that Tony had committed. The man was an agent in the CIA, and had the power to erase all memories and records of Tony. No one would ever see Tony again.

Tony enjoyed being in this boat. He loved the sun on him, and he loved his freedom. This was a million times better than sitting in class for hours on end. Tony felt no remorse over Violet, but she WAS a nice girl. Soon, however, he began to feel guilty; he was now wishing for a way to find Violet.

Suddenly, one of the oars that was paddling him along, slipped out of his hand, and sank into the depths of the ocean. Tony watched it until it disappeared from view. What an idiot he felt like; why didn't he jump in after it?

The oar sank lower and lower, and came to rest on a rock. The rock was unable to support it and slipped off its perch. It sank, and hit a bright red object. Suddenly, Tony felt like he was spinning. He looked in the water, and before he knew it, a whirlpool had opened beneath him. The boat somehow was teetering on the edge. Somehow, the boat was yanked out from under him, causing Tony to fall into the whirlpool.

When Tony came too, he was expecting to be at Heaven's gate, with a luminous white light, but only saw a dimly lit cave. He looked around, the hum of machinery filling his ears. Suddenly, a bright light blinded him for a bit. When he regained vision, he was looking at a figure on a screen. The figure had red hair that pointed upwards like fire, and had a black suit with a large white S on it.

"Ah," said the figure, "so you are my replacement. I am not the real Syndrome, but a virtual reality Syndrome. It's like my soul is trapped in this computer. You can talk to me, I will respond.

"Syndome?" asked Tony, "weren't you the guy who-"

"Yes," said the fake Syndrome, in an exasperated tone, "that was me, the Incredibles and their icy friend thwarted me. Now, I need someone to take my place, and destroy them. You look pretty physically fit, so have a seat." Some metal wrapped around Tony's wrists and ankles, and something leathery hit the back of his knees, causing him to fall, and was now sitting in a chair.

"You may experience some slight discomfort," said the fake Syndrome, "but it's all part of the process." Tony felt his mind being erased. His memories of school, family, and friends were fading. Soon, He could remember nothing, not even his own name. Only one thing was remaining in his mind. A girl with long black hair, who always had some of it over her eye. He didn't know her name, but he felt like he did something real bad to her.

A few hours later, a figure walked out of a large building designed to look like a mountain.

"Tony is dead, obliterated," said the figure, "and from his ashes rises Second Sight. I will destroy the Incredibles and take over the world." Second Sight's costume was a grey morph suit, with a large black S on the chest, and then there was another S, but small, blue, and facing the opposite direction from the large grey one. There was a similar design, only smaller, on the forehead of his mask. Second Sight was going to take control over Syndrome's old weapons and gadgets and destroy the Incredibles, or die trying.


	5. The First Encounter

Chapter Four

The First Encounter

Late one night, Edna Mode sat at her computer, designing some new gadgets. She was sleepy, but there would be no sleep until the digital blueprints were ready. She had been drinking coffee, but was still worn out. Her eyelids were heavy, but she trudged on.

Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass startled her. She left her chair to check out what had happened. Perhaps a vase had fallen off the stand and broken, and that always made her crazy. Instead of the shattered remains of a vase, there were the shattered remains of her window, and there was a man standing in the pile of glass.

"Hello, Edna." The man said. The dark of the night showed her his silhouette only, no face or anything like that.

"Who are you?" She asked, "And why are you here?" The man said nothing,

"ANSWER ME!" Edna demanded. The man stuck out his arm, and Edna was suddenly unable to move or talk.

"I have a job for you," he said, "and you're going to do it, like it or not. You're going to help me take out the Incredibles." Edna's eyes widened, clearly not liking what she had just heard. The man's arm disappeared from view, and when it came back, it was holding an object in the shape of an electric razor. Whatever was holding Edna in place released her, and the razor object lit up like a firework. Her vision was blurred, and everything was starting to swirl, like she was looking into a kaleidoscope.

"You are going to trap the youngest Incredible in a cage nothing he can do will break. You're going to keep him alive, and you will do so until I say otherwise." In Edna's mind, only two words could suit this,

"Yes Master," she said, under a trance. If there were light in the room, she would have seen the figure smirking.

"Good," he said, "now get to it."

"Yes, Master," said Edna, and left to start with the cage.

"And As for the others," he said to himself, "I will make them unable to stop me." He let loose a fit of evil laughter.

Meanwhile, at the Parr household, a machine that looked like a ball with arms flew in through an open window, and searched around the house for something. Eventually, it found it: a hairbrush. The tiny bot scanned all the hairs, and eventually found its target. It took a lock of black hair from the comb. Scanning the DNA from it, it sent said DNA to its master. With its job done, the bot flew out the window it came in from, and off into the night.

…

The following morning, Chance was in his room, on his laptop, when a knock came to his door.

"It's open," called Chance. The knob turned, and Avon walked into the room.

"Chance," he said, "I know about her." Chance felt his heart skip a beat. Would Avon move Chance so he couldn't be with Violet? Avon noticed something about Chance,

"Are you okay?" he asked,

"Please don't force me to leave Violet," he said, "I care about her so much."

"Chance," he said, "You need to mellow out; you look like you have just seen a ghost. I am not going to force you to leave her." This took a great weight off of Chance's shoulders. "But I am going to tell you that you can't both race and date Violet. Suppose that you and Violet get married, and you die in an accident like your dad, where does that leave Violet? You have to give one of them up." Now Chance knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He loved Racing, but he loved Violet just as much. It would be hard to choose one over the other. Suddenly, the phone on Chance's nightstand rang, and Avon answered it.

"It's for you," said Avon, tossing the cordless phone to Chance, and he caught it.

"Hello?" asked Chance,

"Chance," said a voice belonging to Mrs. Parr, "are you busy at the moment?"

"No," said Chance, "why do you ask?"

"Well," said Mrs. Parr, "Mr. Parr is out of state for a business trip, and Dash is at summer camp. It's just me, Jack-Jack, and Violet for the week. Since Violet has nothing to do, I was wondering if you might want to take her out on the town." Chance looked at his Uncle.

"You can," he said, "just don't do anything that might get you in trouble, got it?"

"Mrs. Parr," said Chance, "I would love to, I'll be right over." He stood, and then realized: A T-Shirt, Boxers, and socks weren't exactly appropriate date wear. A quick shower and a change into a clean clothes consisting of jean shorts, a different T-Shirt, socks, and sneakers solved that problem. Before he left, his uncle told him to think long and hard about which of his two loves one he would leave.

Chance took Violet to a movie. The pair watched the film, unwary of what was about to happen. Chance reached his hand into the popcorn bucket in the seat between them, and found something that was not popcorn. It was Violet's hand. Lucky for them, the dark of the theater hid their blushing.

Then with an earsplitting sound, resembling a giant boulder being smashed to bits, the theater was ripped from its foundation. Violet and Chance saw a man in a grey morph suit.

"Tremble before me!" Yelled the figure, "I am Second Sight, and I will take over this puny city." Violet and Chance tried to escape, and made it to the front of the building. Or, what used to be the front of the building.

Second Sight was looking for one person in particular: Violet. He had regained his memory of who he was…Well, used to be, and what he had done to Violet. He looked, but it was like trying to find one particular snow flake in a blizzard. Finally, he spotted her. He flew in near them, slammed the boy she was with into the concrete ground, and used his finger beam to trap Violet.

Chance knew he had to do something. When he saw a man running with a computer, he knew what to do. He grabbed the computer from the man's hands, and smashed it on the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Demanded the angry man, "I could have you arrested you punk." The man continued to babble on and on. Chance ignored him, waving his hands over the remains of the computer. Parts began to form, and they created a gun, with a strap for him to put the gun around his shoulder. The man silenced himself, and fled. Chance climbed a ladder to a building top, and said to Second Sight,

"Leave her alone." He raised the gun at the villain. The villain smirked,

"Do you really think that little toy can-" Chance fired the gun, and the figure suffered a lot of pain, forced to drop Violet. She began falling towards the concrete. Chance grabbed a streamer that stretched from one building to another, swung down, and grabbed Violet. He then swung to the safety of a nearby building top.

"Stay here, Violet," said Chance, "I'm going to teach this guy how to treat a lady." Chance ran, and took a few more shots at Second Sight. Second Sight tried to make him immobile, but Chance shot the glove before the beam was out.

Second Sight took a real beating from Chance, and he lay there, trying to collect himself.

"It's over," said Chance, "you've lost. Now pick yourself up and get the hell out of here." What came from Second Sight was not something angry, or in agreement, it was laughter.

"You shot me a few times with a laser gun," said Second Sight, "do you really think that it's over that quickly." Second Sight whipped up, faster than Chance could register. He stuck out his hand palm facing up, and something flew from a tube in the wrist. Chance then felt a prick in his neck. It was a tranquilizer. Chance began to feel dizzy, and then like an elephant was sitting on his head.

When Violet saw Chance fall, she panicked, trying to run to his aid. But she was made immobile before she got there.

"You friend has a train to catch," said Second Sight, "you, have business with ME!" Second Sight let out a bellow of evil laughter.

Oh no, what is in store for Chance and Violet? Stay tuned to find out.


	6. Chance's Adventure Begins

Chapter Five

Chance's Adventure Begins

A few hours later, Chance roused to awakening. A long running gene is his family was the quick wearing off of Sedative drugs and sleep aids. They wore off much faster than the average person, so his whole family was blessed as well as cursed by it. After a few seconds, he found he was in a fast moving pod. Upon looking out the window, he found he was heading Mach speed for a wall of solid rock. Judging by the speed, he was going to hit the wall in ten minutes,

"Holy smokes," cried Chance, "I gotta find a way off this thing before I meet my untimely demise." Chance looked out the window. He was about a mile over the ocean, so a jump was scratched off the list of possible ways out. He began to tear around the pod, searching for parts to make something to leave the ship with. He could get plenty of circuits from the control board in front of him, and there was a jump suit with a helmet and gloves, as well as some prototype ray guns. These could become laser gloves, but would not be able to get him out of here. Chance sighed a sad sigh,

"Second Sight has won," he said, tears forming on the outer edges of his eyes, "I'm doomed." Suddenly, bright light filled the pod, and there he saw a figure he recognized right off the bat, due to her soft blue eyes and short blonde hair,

"Mom?" asked Chance,

"Chance," she said, her voice mending his broken heart, "all is not lost, for you have not learned to fully harness your powers. We can both see electronics we can use, even though walls and floors. Stare down at the floor." Chance did so, and found that there was an engine under him, which he could access by pulling away the rug and opening a hatch. When he did that, he found he could make a jetpack.

"Do not give up," said Lola, "I know you can defeat Second Sight, and save Violet. I believe in you." The woman kissed Chance's head, and disappeared as mysteriously as she appeared. His faith restored, Chance wiped away some stray tears (these out of happiness at the sight of his dead mother) and constructed his jetpack, and some laser gloves to defend himself with. He shot the top off of the pod, and flew out, the pod exploding on the rock wall seconds after he escaped from it. He flew on, trying to find a place to land and get his bearings, when suddenly; he heard the sound of cries for help. He flew towards where the cries had come from. He saw a woman with fair skin and white hair strapped to a wall. A boulder was coming right at her. Chance freed her and flew her from the boulder. He put her on the safety of the beach.

"Thanks," she said, "for saving me."

"Who are you?" asked Chance,

"My name is Mirage," said the woman, "and I know what both you and this Second Sight," she raised her hands and put air quotes around Second Sight, "are doing. You are trying to save Violet from his clutches, but his plan is more complex than that, it's not just trying to woo her; it is trying to destroy her whole family. All of them are in predicaments that they can't escape without you. Your powers won't be enough to save them." She placed a chip in his hands, and closed his fingers around it, "this is a chip that Syndrome was designing before he was killed. It is supposed to harness the powers of other Supers. But it can only allow one to mimic them. It can't actually syphon them."

Chance had an idea. He used his powers to mend the chip into his glove. Now when he touched a super with his right hand, he could mimic their powers.

"The chip," Mirage continued, "can hold an infinite amount of powers, and when you touch a super whose powers you are mimicking, you lose their power." Chance nodded. "I cannot tell you where the Incredibles are. But I can tell you that Syndrome's old lab has recently been reactivated. It is worth taking a look. You can find it through a large hole in the top of this mountain."

"Thanks for your help." said Chance, "Will you need a ride off of the island?"

"I can find my own way," said Mirage, "but thanks for offering." Chance bid her farewell and took off into the air. He eventually found the hole he was looking for, and flew into it. It was a long, narrow tunnel, with plenty of falling rocks and other hazards for Chance to dodge. He made it into the lab, and turned the jetpack off. It was overheating, and if it got too hot, it would explode. Chance began to search the lab on foot. He hacked computers with his powers to learn the way around the lab. After half an hour of searching, he saw something that surprised him.

Mr. Incredible was trapped in a chamber. He was floating, and Chance could see that the chamber was an anti-gravity chamber. Because of this, Mr. Incredible would not be able to break the glass he was trapped behind. Upon seeing Chance, he said,

"Why are you here? Can't you see my troubles are already bad? You're just making them worse."

"And here," said Chance, "I thought I was going to free you. Now that I have been greeted with such rudeness, I am reconsidering. I have the power to free you, but won't until you are a little nicer to me." Mr. Incredible looked ashamed,

"Sorry," he said, "I hadn't realized that you're a super too." Chance nodded, and began to go to the console. But before he could get there, and alarm began to blare.

"Intrude alert, intruder alert. Guards are being sent to neutralize the threat." Chance restarted the jetpack and flew out the hole. Three guards with Jetpacks were giving chase. Chance shot at them occasionally. Then he had an idea. He flew straight up, and they followed. Just before their jet packs stalled, Chance turned his off and dropped down. He shot their jet packs, thus sending them on a plummet to the mean ocean.

Mr. Incredible was confused. What had happened to Chance? Soon, Chance flew back into the hole. He was able to shut off the consul, thus returning the weight to Mr. Incredible. He destroyed the glass holding him prisoner, and came to thank Chance.

"Your daughter," said Chance, "is in trouble."

"I know," said Mr. Incredible, "he told us that she is being held at his lair at the bottom of the ocean, and that if any of the Incredibles come to save her, she will be killed."

"I have a glove that allows me to mimic the powers of other supers," said Chance, "and I would like to mimic your muscle." Mr. Incredible gave him a look, then said,

"I guess I have no other choice." Chance touched his shoulder. A tingling came over his whole body, and the next thing he knew, he was extremely muscle bound.

"Go and save my daughter," said Chance, "but first, go and save my wife. She is being held somewhere in Asia."

"Mr. Incredible," a voice came out of nowhere, "I can take you back to your home." It was the voice of Mirage.

Chance hitched a ride back, and went to his Garage. He waved his hands madly over his car. It became a typical super hero car. It could fly, as well as go underwater. Chance could also teleport people into and out of his car. Next Stop: Asia.


	7. Violet's Distress

Chapter Six

Violet's Distress

Violet roused to awakening, and tried to get a bearing on where she was. She was in a totally new place, and she could not see anything but machinery, and hear nothing but said machinery humming. Violet was in a device that held her in an antigravity like state. She tried to create a force field or turn invisible, but neither of them worked. It seemed that this device made her powers dormant. Violet could do nothing to get out of this thing. Suddenly, the sound of a metal door sliding open startled her, and she looked to see who had come in. It was a man in a grey and black morph suit.

"Violet," he said to her, "I hope you are comfortable." As little as she wanted to admit it, she WAS.

"I have something to show you." The figure reached for his mask, and he pulled it off. Recognition happened instantly,

"TONY?!" Violet couldn't believe what her eyes were trying to show her.

"Yes," said Tony, "and I am deeply sorry for cheating on you. I think we can make a great couple. If you say yes, I will release both you and your family." Violet was mad now,

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" she demanded, "Need I remind you that it was YOU who find other girls behind MY back? I don't want to date that kind of man. If you want me to be your girl again, you'll be disappointed. Besides, I have someone else to love." Tony could not believe this, Violet was rejecting him,

"Who is this other guy?" demanded Tony,

"Like I'll tell you," said Violet, "If I tell you, you'll just kill him. I will never tell you who I love."

"No matter," said Tony, "I will learn who it is soon enough. I have ways of making you talk. I will leave you for now. I will see you in the morning." Tony put his mask back on, and left. Violet was surprised at how easy it was to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, Miles above the Atlantic ocean, Chance was lying down. His car had been put on Auto Pilot, and if something were to happen, a loud alarm would wake Chance. He was exhausted from today's happenings. It felt like all of that stuff happened days ago, when it was merely a few hours. Chance's eyes were very heavy. As little was he wanted to sleep, he would need the energy to save Mrs. Incredible. Finally, he nodded off.

Chance felt like he was flying, not in the car, merely gaining altitude. Violet also felt this. Both of them found themselves on a cloud, miles above the earth. When Chance saw Violet, he called to her. They raced forward, and into each other's arms.

"Chance," said Violet, "I'm really scared, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You don't have to be scared," said Chance, "I will save you and your family, come hell or high water. Second Sight won't be keeping you much longer, I promise."

"I hope you're right." Said Violet.

"And when I do," said Chance, "I hope your Dad will be okay with us."

"I hope for that too." Said Violet. Both of them felt a tug, this dream was ending. Before they left, their lips locked together, and they shared a brief but loving kiss.

Chance woke up, and he was heading for Asia. He parked his car on top of an abandoned building, and got out. It was time to find Mrs. Incredible. He decided to take a look and find some of Second Sight's goons. Maybe they would know where she was. He tried to make himself scarce, but being a tower of muscle, that was much easier said than done. He searched high and low, and finally, saw a man in a grey jumpsuit. This was one of them. Chance snuck up behind him and grabbed him around his neck, and held his mouth shut.

"If you tell me where Mrs. Incredible is," he said, "I will let you live." The man led Chance to an old, abandoned sewer system. As Chance took a few steps in, the man ran back out and hit a switch. A huge metal door slammed shut behind him. Chance cursed himself.

"A trap," he said, "I wonder if I really AM near Mrs. Incredible. Only one way to find out." Chance began to walk forward. Suddenly, a massive spiked boulder landed behind him, and began to roll towards him. Chance began running as fast as he could with a huge, muscular body. Surprisingly, Chance was out running the boulder. Chance then saw a wooden door. Chance dove onto the ledge with the door on it, as the boulder rolled safely under him. Chance tried to turn the door down, but it was locked. Chance threw his fist into the door, reducing it to splinters.

Behind the door, he saw who he needed to see: Mrs. Incredible. She was being stretched a lot. Chance figured that she was being held this way, so she could not un stretch herself. Chance got close and saw a device with what he assumed to be a release switch. But before Chance could pull it, a huge Robot landed in front of him. Chance put up his fists, as the Robot threw a right hook. Chance ducked to avoid it and slammed his fist into the robot's stomach.

The Robot slammed Chance over the head, but Chance was quick to recover and tripped the Robot. Chance ended the fight by smashing the robot's head. Chance was able to throw the switch and release Mrs. Incredible. The woman took a minute to return to normal shape, and then address Chance.

"Chance," she said, "thanks for the rescue. I am aware that if me or any of my family are caught in the lair, Violet will be killed."

"I have a chip in this glove," said Chance, "so I can mimic other supers' powers. I will need to touch you." He put his hand on Mrs. Incredible's shoulder, and then he felt a tingling feeling. She taught him how to stretch his body. They escaped the sewer. After Chance gave Mrs. Incredible a ride back to America, he learned from her that Dash was being held in Antarctica. Chance set his car to fly straight there.

Next chapter done. Sorry for the long wait. Hope this makes up for it.


	8. Arctic Rescue

Chapter Seven

Arctic Rescue

Inside of Second Sight's base, Violet was still floating around. She was given food, drink, and things to pass the time with, while in the prison. While she was reading a magazine, the loud sound of a metal door opening scared her, causing her to drop the magazine in the process.

"Violet," said a voice she wanted to never hear again; the voice of Second Sight, "I have been scanning your memory while you were reading that magazine, and I know who your Romeo is." Violet said nothing, her eyes flaring with hate. Second Sight continued. "Your lover boy is a mister Chance Avon Racer." Violet's eyes widened, her jaw dropping. "This boy, Chance, will be little more than a memory when I get done with him. He's on his way to save your brother. I hope he likes Antarctica...that's where I'll dig his grave." Second Sight turned to leave, laughing a maniacal laugh on the way out.

…

Chance had never known that rescue missions could be so boring. He could only drive, on his way to the places to rescue Violet's family, but he had no one to talk to. If he had, these drives would be much more bearable. His wish was suddenly granted by the sound of an old telephone ringing. It was his ringtone. Chance took the phone from the glove compartment. The number was one he didn't recognize. He flipped the top up,

"Hello?" he asked,

"Racer," said the voice, "I know you love her."

"Who are you?" demanded Chance, "what have you done with her...And how did you get this number?"

"I am your worst nightmare." said the voice, "I have done nothing to her...yet. And I scanned her memory to find your number. Since I know where you are and what you're doing, I figured it would be nice to offer help." Chance sat in silence, perplexed that the guy who was trying to kill him was helping him. "The boy you are searching for," said the voice, "is in a very large and very distinct facility. You couldn't miss it if you were blind. But the door is sealed. If you want to unseal it, you must...tie up a loose end." Before Chance could ask what the hell that meant, he heard the sound of a click, indicating the person had hung up. Chance then remembered something, and opened the glove compartment. His race Manager, a man named Owen Lee, had given some heating chips for his car, for the February Frost Raceathon, an annual event that took place on slick tracks at Avon Racing Academy. These were designed to keep his tires warm so they wouldn't be frosted to the concrete overnight. Chance also had a coat, some snow trousers, boots, a hat, and goggles. He put a chip in each of the clothes (and in his laser gloves as well) and now, he had an outfit to protect him from the extreme cold. His goggles could see through even the meanest snow storm, and his entire attire could withstand the icy waters, in case he came into contact with it. He parked his car on an iceberg that could hold the weight, and ventured out into the icy wasteland.

Second Sight had been right about one thing; not two minutes of walking around, and Chance spotted a huge, ebony, steaming building. The building was being heated from the inside out, and was hotter than the air. Chance walked to the door, and found the whole entrance was sealed by a wall of laser. Chance picked up a chunk of ice, and tossed it at the door. It melted instantly. That ice had been thicker than his arm, and so hard that even with his strength, he would break his hand if he hit it hard enough. If it could make that super ice melt, what could it do to him.

"What did he mean," asked Chance aloud, "by loose end?" Suddenly, the sound of low rumbling came into Chance's ears. He looked to the left. What he saw was a massive yeti. The yeti had eyes that were all red, and Chance could hear the sound of gears struggling to turn due to ice on them. This must have been the loose end Second Sight mentioned. Before Chance could strike the beast, it launched lasers at him. Chance didn't know if the building could withstand lasers, but didn't want to find out, and risk Dash being killed. Chance ran off, ducking and dodging laser blasts. Chance managed to get some headway from the robot in a heavy storm, and hid behind a massive ice mound to regroup.

Suddenly, the ice mound began melting, and the yeti was right near it. Chance took off running again, and found a ditch to dive into. The rumbling was getting closer, and that told Chance the robot knew where he was, and that he better amscray.

"Dear lord," said Chance, "this thing had found me twice now." Chance was able to scan the monster's core, and found a device that could track a heat signature. Chance figured that was how the monster kept finding him. He looked around, and found they were near a large cliff. A plan formed in Chance's mind.

"If this plan fails," said Chance, "I am screwed." He focused on the heat seeking device, and was able to turn it off.

The robot beast looked around. Something had happened, and now, it could not locate its target. It walked toward a large cliff, and looked down. Could he have given up and thrown himself over? Out of the blue, it felt something big and hard hit its body from behind. The robot turned, and glared at its target. If the robot's circuitry patterns could be put in words, it would say.

"I have you now. I'll teach you not to throw ice balls at me." Little did it know, it had fallen into Chance's trap.

Chance stretched his arms, and yanked on the back of the monster's knees. They bent, and the monster began to lose balance. It fell over the cliff, and smashed through an amazingly thick sheet of ice. Chance ran to the cliff, and looked down. There was a huge hole in the ice. Chance searched with his inherited power to find the robot. He found the circuitry was now offline. He made his way back to the building, and found that the laser in the door was gone. He figured that the circuitry in the yeti was also for the laser. Chance walked in.

…

Dash hated his current circumstance. He was trapped in a large hamsterball. It was designed to match his speed, and stay on the mount. This meant that his speed would not help him escape. Even if he could escape the ball, he didn't know where he was. He wasn't even sure he was even in his home country. Suddenly, he heard footsteps walking up the hall, heading right for him.

"Who's there?" asked Dash.

"A friend," called a voice.

_That voice, _thought Dash, _I've heard that voice somewhere before. I just can't put my finger on where I heard it. _

Someone came from around the corner. He was wearing a knit hat, snow goggles, a thick winter coat, snow pants, boots, and gloves. The gloves had some strange things on them, almost like gun barrels.

"I'm here to rescue you," said the figure, "move back into the back of the ball." Dash slowly made his way as far back as he could go, and the figure got closer. He drew back his fist, and punched the ball. A hole opened up in it, and cold air quickly filled the ball. The figure then squeezed his hands into the hole he made, and ripped an even bigger hole in the ball. Dash was now able to get out.

"Get on my back." The figure took off his coat, and picked Dash up. He then placed the boy on his shoulders, so Dash was riding piggyback. Chance made sure Dash would survive the cold by putting his coat on over him.

With Dash safely in tow, and having a chance to touch him and get his speed, Chance made his way back to the car. It took a few minutes for Chance to adjust to the speed, but was able to get back to the car without a hitch. Upon arrival, he took Dash from his coat, and put him in the passenger's seat. As they got further from Antarctica, the heater was less and less necessary. Chance soon had to take off his winter gear to avoid overheating. A few slow hours later, he and Dash arrived back home.

"Thanks, man." said Dash. "since I know that you're the family's last hope for survival, I'll give you a tip. Jack Jack is being held in the Arizona Desert. You'll see a large white building in the middle of nowhere, and that's the location of my baby bro."

"Thanks," said Chance, "I'll get him back. Go home to your parents, they're worried about you."

Chance was now on his way to save Jack Jack. He didn't know what was in store for him, be he knew it would be no picnic

Another one done. I hope it is satisfactory.ocument here...


	9. Duel in the Desert

Chapter Eight.

Duel in the Desert

Edna Mode sat in the large white Building. Second Sight had told her Chance was coming for Jack-Jack, and would be directed to her building. She was surrounded by machines that were constantly humming, beeping, and buzzing. She would make sure that Chance met his end in this Desert. She waited for a sign that he was here. She saw a car flying into view, and landing just a few feet from the building.

…

Chance stepped from the car, and started sweating a few seconds later. He wasn't used to the heat of Arizona, and had been blown away by how fast the sweat came from his glands. He saw the building Dash mentioned, and began walking over to it. A lizard fled its perch upon seeing Chance walk by, and being the massive tower of muscle he was, he stood out like a sore thumb, even to the animals that lived in this desert. Soon, he reached the door. He knocked upon it.

"Who is it?" asked a voice on the inside, but sounded like its owner was under some sort of trance, for it was monotone, and slowly spoken.

"I'm here for um... Jack-Jack." Said Chance.

"Come in," said the slow and trance like voice. Chance turned the knob and walked in. The building only had one room, and a small one at that. The whole room was full of machines.

"Why would someone need all this machinery for one baby?" asked Chance under his breath. He walked a little further in. Suddenly, he was startled by the feeling of being flung. A platform had flung Chance from the building, and he landed hard on his back, but he recovered quickly.

"If that's your idea of a practical joke," said Chance, "you're not funny." All of a sudden, the white walls fell from the building, showing gray metal. The gray metal turned into a giant Robot. Chance ran back to the car, but the robot shot a laser at it, completely obliterating it. Chance had no choice but to fight this robot.

He didn't know if Jack-Jack was inside or not, but the lady in the trance certainly was, so he needed to disarm the robot without hurting her or the baby (if he was inside). The robot began to blast lasers at Chance. It was hard to scan inside the robot for some sort of weakness while dodging lasers. Chance then got an idea. He ran with Dash's speed around a few mesas, and the robot gave chase. He ran into a maze of mesas, and the robot followed him in.

"Where is he?" asked the monotone voice of Hypnotized Edna Mode. "He is here somewhere, I can feel it." Chance, meanwhile, was atop the tallest Mesa. Now that the robot didn't know where he was, it was much easier to scan it. He was relieved to find the baby was not inside. He found that there were some machines spraying some potion, and some other ones were making special noise. That explained the Woman's monotone voice. She was under a trance, and these machines were keeping her in said trance. Chance knew that if he disarmed these machines, he would end the trance.

Chance then dove from the mesa he was on. Flattening his torso and arms, he became aerodynamic, and could glide on the wind a distance from the mesas. He then picked up a rock, and tossed it at the robot, it flew in front of the face of it, and it turned to face him, like he had planned. The robot smashed through the mesas in its way to reach Chance. Chance began charging at the robot, as it was charging at him. Faster and faster he ran, almost reaching Mach speed. He took an epic dive, combining all of his borrowed powers, and with the sound of tearing metal, he found he had been successful.

Edna Mode snapped from her trance. She looked around, trying to get a bearing on where she was. Last thing she could remember, she was yelling at a man who broke into her house. Slowly, she was getting memories that seemed disturbing. Building a cage for a two year old. Going to the house that was being torn apart by robots and grabbing the defenseless baby.

Chance went up to her and asked her if she was okay.

"I am fine, darling," she said, "thanks for ending that trance. I know I destroyed your car, but inside this robot, there is another car. But it will be a long drive back to Metroville."

"Why don't you let me worry about that?" asked Chance. They made their way to the car, and Chance was able to get the car from the robot. He waved his hands madly over it, and that turned it into the same high tech superhero type car that Edna had destroyed.

They were back in Metroville within minutes, and Chance landed the vehicle. They walked into Edna's house. She opened up the cage. Just as she did, The Parr Family burst in.

"My Baby," cried Mrs. Incredible, grabbing Jack-Jack and hugging him tightly.

"You have saved all of us," said Mr. Incredible, "But Violet is still trapped with that madman, Second Sight." Dash looked like he was hit with a realization, and ran back to the Parr household. When he came back, he had in his hand what appeared to be a lock of black hair.

"I heard from Mirage," said Dash, "that your glove can take DNA from a Super, and you can mimic their powers. Here, I have a lock of Violet's hair. You can get her powers." Chance quickly agreed, and grabbed the hair strand. He began practicing making himself invisible and making force fields. Soon he had it down to a science; Chance was a quick learner.

"Before you go on your rescue mission," said Edna, "you must have a suit that can adapt to all of your powers." Chance took a minute to touch Jack-Jack's hand and get his powers, and then said,

"No thank you." But Edna wouldn't take that sitting down,

"YOU NEED A SUIT; DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE FACING?" She threw paper balls at him, and it wasn't until the others told him to agree that Chance told her.

"Okay fine, but please be quick about it, I need to save Violet."

Suddenly, a voice echoed off the walls.

"Bob," cried a voice, it was that of Lucius, "there you are, where have you been?"

"Chance," said Bob, "let me introduce you to my friend Lucius." Chance shook Frozone's hand, and this had his power.

"What the heck was that?" asked the man, confused, "I felt like something went into my hand."

"This glove allows me," said Chance, "to mimic the powers of other Supers. You still have your power, I can just copy it. That being said, how do you do your power, whatever it is?" Lucius showed Chance how to make ice from the moisture on his person or from the humidity in the air. A few slow hours later, Edna had the suit ready. Chance used her bathroom to change into the Incredibles uniform she made for him.

"I'm coming back with Violet, or..." Chance paused clearly not liking what he was about to say, "I'm not coming back at all." Chance got into his car. He used a device in the car to use Violet's hair strand to track her location. Chance began to fly to the lair in the sea.

The final battle nearly here. Chance will have to use all of his borrowed powers to save Violet. Second Sight will surely be a challenge. Can Chance do it? Stay tuned to find out.


	10. Reaching Second Sight

Chapter Nine

Reaching Second Sight

Chance's suit was finally ready. It was the basic Incredibles uniform. Edna Mode designed it to shrink and grow in size along with Chance. He had also switched out the laser gloves with the uniform gloves. The laser guns were not there anymore, because he had the powers he needed to defend himself regardless. Plus, the gloves with the Incredibles Uniform were much more comfortable, and the laser guns had just felt awkward, and he was able to switch the chip to the new gloves.

Chance took a minute to show the others his suit, and the Parr family told him he could very well pass as one of them.

"Time to go," said Chance, "I'm gonna save Violet or die trying." He got into his new car, and lifted upwards. The hair strand that Dash had brought also served to show where she was. She was very deep in the ocean. Chance flew towards the coordinates that had been printed by a machine in Edna's lab.

As he flew on, his mind was full of thoughts. How much security would be in this lair? How many goons were inside? Would his powers be enough to protect him without damaging the lair so it began to flood with mean ocean water? Chance knew he had no way of knowing until he arrived. He had heard from Edna that there are very strong windows in the lair, and if one is shattered, an extremely thick sheet of steel would cover it before very much water got it. Chance decided he could use that to his advantage. A machine began buzzing, telling him that the lair was right under his tires. He flipped a switch, turning the car from plane into submarine. His car shot through the water like a bullet through the barrel of a gun.

He came up on the lair. It was a sight to behold. The lair was massive. It looked like a giant black bubble on the bottom of the sea. It had some small specks of light coming off of it, getting larger and brighter as Chance got closer. Soon, Chance was getting much closer to the lair. Now, the window looked as big as a boulder. Chance made sure his car was heading straight for it, before boosting as fast as he could. He slammed right into the glass. But Chance realized that now the steel was kicking in. If that steel made it through the car, Chance was a dead man. He knew what he had to do. He used the strength lent by Mr. Incredible to smash the windshield from the car, and the speed lent by Dash to exit the vehicle before he was sliced in half.

It pained him to think that two beautiful cars were destroyed in the same day. Chance hated that, but he knew he could not let this keep him from pressing on. If Chance had to choose between a million cars being destroyed and saving Violet, the world would lose one million cars. Chance refocused and began to run into the lair.

…

It was dark inside Violet's prison room. She had nodded off again, because being stuck in a ball, in an unknown location makes it hard to tell time. For all she knew, it could be midnight, but she had no clue. Suddenly, a piercing red light, and a shriek of an alarm scared her awake. Sirens were blaring,

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT! ALL SECURITY PERSONNEL TO SECTOR E-5 IMMEDIATELY!

"Who's here?" asked Violet.

…

Second Sight could not believe that after all he had thrown at Chance, he had made it to the lair. He knew that Chance would be coming for him. It was time. Second Sight drew a key from a secret pocket in his suit, and put it into a small hole in his desk. He twisted it, and a compartment opened. revealing a button. Second Sight reached for the button and pressed hard on it with his index finger.

Violet was greeted by violent shaking of her prison. The next thing she knew, the prison was shooting straight up. It stopped with a jerk, and Violet was in a new room. The room was a huge one, void of furniture. Soon, a compartment opened in the floor, and Second Sight popped up through it.

"If and When Chance gets here," said Second Sight, "I will crush him like the annoying bug he is. Then you will be forced to take me back."

…

Chance ran down the long, dark, narrow hallway. He used one of his many borrowed powers to take out anyone that stood in his way. The strength that he got from Mr. Incredible was working well, so well that even the biggest and toughest guard went down with one punch. As he ran along, he noted sight of a door that was closing. He could feel the plot here. The doors would seal him in, and some trapdoors in the ceiling would fill the room with water to drown Chance. He kicked up his speed and sailed smoothly out the door, and avoided the trap.

Finally, Chance made it to the top of the lair. He busted down the door. He saw his enemy, and a person he wanted so badly to see: Violet.

"Chance," said Violet.

"Take a good look at your lover boy," said Second Sight, "because it's the last one you'll get." Second Sight pulled a remote from behind his back, and hit a button on it. The whole lair began to shake, and the feeling of the G forces pulling them down ensued. Soon the feeling subsided, and bright light came out of the windows.

"I've resurfaced this lair." Said Second Sight, "and that means it's the end for you." He hit the other button on the device, and a huge hole opened up in the wall. A huge Robot suit came from it, and Second Sight climbed into it.

"This is it, Second Sight." Said Chance, as he cracked his knuckles.

The final countdown is about to ensue. Who will come out on top? Stay tuned to find out.


	11. The Final Battle

Chapter Ten

The Final Battle.

Chance stood before the huge robot that Second Sight was piloting. This whole adventure had led him here, and he was going to defeat Second Sight and save Violet, or die trying. He loved Violet, and wasn't about to see her forced into a relationship with Second Sight. Second Sight's robot lifted its massive hands upwards, and Chance used his speed to ram the robot's gut before the attack could begin. Chance then grabbed the Robot's feet and threw the whole thing behind him. Second Sight was getting irritated, as he threw the desk at Chance, who smashed it with his fists, and charged at the robot again.

Meanwhile, Violet was watching the fight, and was sick and tired of this bubble. She had to get out of here and help Chance. She was in an anti gravity bubble, but she had to find a way to move and get out of it. She kicked her feet wildly, but to no avail. She then tried to push herself through the bubble, as if she were swimming, but to no avail.

Then, she got an idea. She realized that her legs were long enough to touch part of the machine making the bubble if she stretched as far as she could. So she began to stretch her legs as far as she could. It was a hard stretch, and her legs burned, but she finally touched the metal beam with her feet. She then kicked as hard as she could. She shot through the bubble, and fell hard on her back out of it. This went unnoticed by Chance and Second Sight.

Second Sight had managed to get the upperhand, slamming Chance's leg as hard as he could. The fight was now very difficult, because the blow had broken Chance's knee. Moving around was extremely painful. He had broken his knee before in a racing accident, but it hadn't been this bad.

Chance stretched and swung his arm, but because he stumbled, the punch got out slowly, which gave Second Sight the time he needed to duck under the blow. He then retaliated by punching Chance hard in the Chest. Chance flew back against the wall, becoming immobilized. Second Sight smirked,

"It looks like you've reached your limit," he said in a snarky attitude, "You've come so far, and ruined many good schemes. But your little victories can be undone. When you are finished, I will recapture the family, and Violet will be my love slave."

Meanwhile, Violet had recovered from the blow. And just in time. As Second Sight's robot was drawing back its fist to finish Chance, she made a force field right in front of her lover. Right then, the robot swing it's fist, but was not able to break the force field. Second Sight looked, and saw Violet.

"How did you get out of that bubble?" he demanded.

"You need to keep out metal that's bolted to the floor," said Violet, "so I can't push off it next time." Violet wasted no time. She noticed that the robot had joints that were connected by several metal rings. If she could break these rings, the limbs would fall off. She began to make small force fields inside the sockets made by the rings, and made them bigger. The rings were unable to take the force, and snapped. With many snapping sounds, the robot fell to pieces.

"DAMN YOU!" Shouted Second Sight, "you will suffer for this, you bitch." He made her immobile with the devices that Syndrome handed down to him, but suddenly, a hand came from nowhere and ripped them off. Second Sight turned around, and looked at Chance. He had found the strength to stand and face Second Sight. Second Sight charged, thinking this would be an easy win. Chance sent his powerful fist flying, and slammed Second Sight hard in the face. Chance then used all of his powers to beat the living daylights out of Second Sight.

Second Sight threw a ball to the ground, and a cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared, Second Sight was gone. Violet came to Chance, and struggled to help him. She saw an open door, with water right outside, leading the the shore of Nomanisan Island, and formed a ball around her and Chance. She slowly made her way to the shore.

The pair then saw a massive rocket flying across the sky.

"YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS TIME," Said a booming voice that echoed off the tree canopies and the water, "BUT NEXT TIME, YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY. SO SAVOR YOUR VICTORY WHILE IT LASTS."

Inside the rocket, Second Sight was resting his sore foot on some ice on the console of the rocket ship. He was going to get Chance back for thwarting his plan. Suddenly, the ice slipped out from under his foot, due to turbulence. His foot slid and hit a button.

"SELF DESTRUCTING IN THREE," Second Sight panicked, and hit the button repeatedly, but nothing happened, "TWO." Second Sight hit the buttons in a wild frenzy, but nothing happened, "ONE!" The last thing Second Sight, AKA Tony ever saw was a blinding white light, then it was all over.

The explosion's heat could be felt on the shore of Nomanisan Island. Chance was lying in agony, as Violet tried everything to signal for help. When all of a sudden, the I on her chest began to flash,

"What is that?" asked Chance, and noticed that the I on his chest was flashing too. A few minutes later, the Incredibles. as were on the shore; as well as Frozone. They all started hugging Violet in a huge group hug. As happy as Violet was to see them, she needed to help Chance. The boy beckoned for them to come near. The came closer to him, and he tapped all of their shoulders, and he shrunk back to his normal size.

"We called an ambulance," said Mr. Incredible, "and they should be here soon." Sure enough, a helicopter arrived to take Chance to the hospital, as well as another one to take the others off the island.

Second Sight has been vanquished, and Chance has saved the Incredibles, but the story is yet to be finished. Stay tuned for the epilogue.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Chance sat in his hospital bed, and wondered something. Now that he had nearly died to save Violet, and was currently laying in a hospital bed to show for it, would Mr. Incredible be more accepting of him? He thought of all the time he had spent in his cars, which were both now destroyed, and wondered what would he do if the destruction of both cars had been all for not. His right hand had been broken, his left wrist fractured, and his left knee broken as well. The rest of the injuries included lacerations, torn ligaments, and even a snapped tendon or two.

When out of left field, a nurse came to the room.

"Chance," she said, "someone wants to see you. He claims to be your uncle." Chance hadn't seen his uncle in what seemed like forever, and he wanted badly to see him.

"Let him in," said Chance. The nurse nodded, and left. Soon, the man stood in the doorway.

"Chance," he said, "I'm proud of you. But next time you're planning to go around the world to save a family, it would be nice if you told me about it first." Chance chuckled at his uncle's joke.

"I missed you too," he said. Then Chance had a realization. "Uncle Avon, do you have your phone on you?"

"Yes," said Avon,

"Mind if I make a call?" Avon took the cell phone from his jean pocket.

"Who are you calling?" asked Avon,

"Owen," said Chance. The man dialed the number, and handed the phone to Chance. Owen was Chance's race Manager. Chance held the phone to his ear, and waited. Soon, the man picked up.

"Hello, Mr Carr." Said the man,

"That's Racer to you," said Chance,

"Chance!" Cried Owen, "where have you been? I've been trying to call you for a month now."

"Owen," said Chance, "I've been thinking, and I have decided. I want you to take my name from the roster." There was a pause, as if Owen was processing what Chance had just said.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, "You used to LOVE racing."

"And I still do," said Chance, and paused for a bit, "But I have found someone I love even more."

"Oh no," said Owen, "please reconsider, don't let me lose the best racecar driver Avon Racing Academy has to offer."

"Owen," said Chance, "You need to settle down. There are other aspiring racers out there, so I'm sure one day, You'll find someone to take my place." It took some doing, but Chance was able to convince Owen to take his name from the roster.

"If you change your mind," said Owen, "Maybe I can pull some strings to bring you back."

"We'll cross that bridge," said Chance, "when we get to it. I have to go, bye." With a sad sigh, Owen hung up the phone.

"So she means that much to you, eh?" asked Avon,

"A whole lot more than you think," said Chance. Avon then took his leave, telling Chance to get better soon.

…

A few weeks later, the Parr family was standing outside the hospital. Chance was coming out today. He had reached a full recovery, and was now ready to go home. Chance was brought out in a wheelchair by a doctor in green scrubs.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" he asked,

"Right here's fine." Said Chance. He stood from the chair as the doctor went back into the building.

He walked closer to the family. Violet ran to him and threw her arms around him. Chance put his around her. They stood like this, in a loving embrace. Normally, Mr. Parr would be angry to see this, but since Chance had risked his life-and nearly lost it-to save her, he figured he had no bad intentions for her, so he did nothing to separate them.

"I love you Chance," Violet whispered.

"I love you too, Violet," Chance whispered back.

And so ends Taking Chances. I hope you guys liked reading this, because I loved to write it.


End file.
